What Riza thinks and Feels
by Rouge-Impulstice1
Summary: In Riza Hawkeye's p.o.v. what happens when she starts thinking of her and Roy Mustang's past together and realizes her feelings for him?


In Riza Hawkeye's point of view she was sitting in front of the man who once was a young man and in fact an apprentice of her father many years ago. The man was back then a teen age boy of 10 years old and the name of Roy Mustang. Riza was only 8 years of age of those many years ago. Then Roy was older now as well as herself older now. He is now ranked as the colonel now of the military and she as his first Lt. When she was the little shy 8 year old she had a school girls crush on the 10 year old teen boy named Roy Mustang who was the apprentice of her father. She would always think about him in her dreams while she was the younger girl. She was remembering the times they shared the opening the door of his first arrival of him on the Hawkeye house's front door step. She had joined the military as well. And from the time her mother and father both have passed away and she had joined the military they always shared a close bond because he knew her secrets of her past and she knew his. One day she was sitting at her desk lost in her mind thinking about the colonel and all that they have been through he was by her side while her father while was dying. He even let her put her head on her shoulder to cry on and also have payed for the funeral and barring of her father . As though she thought her school girls crush on him was gone out of her heart, staring over at him while he was sleeping on a pile of paper work on his desk she then asked herself "Are those feelings still there for him? Have they grown stronger over the years? She was kidding herself becasue she would never suspect him to feel the same way about her. Especially knowing the type of girls he liked. Her mind was racing as fast as her heart beat while watching him sleep. She shook off of the thinking about those feelings and everything and began working on her paperwork again. General Hughes has brought more paper work in and a few new pictures of his "adorable little girl Elyisa"while the colonel was still sleeping and Hughes slammed the paperwork on the desk to see if he could get him to wake because the deadline for the paperwork was in an hour and also he wanted to show him the adorable pictures of his lovely daughter but the colonel still was in a heavy enough sleep he didn't budge. His dream included Hawkeye getting married to a man it looked as though it was lt. havoc as a matter of fact. He was talking in his sleep while Hughes was still beside his desk all of a sudden from the colonel in a soft voice "Hawkeye, don't marry that fool Havoc. I'm the only one for you". He was crying in his dream, and shed those same tears in reality. Hughes heard it but First Lt. Riza Hawkeye didn't hear one thing of it. Riza looked up at General Hughes and asked "is the colonel still asleep? Hughes spoke up and answered her question with a yes. She found a pen and told General Hughes to get of the way because she had found a ball of Black Hayates to throw at the colonel to wake him up. She threw it and hit him in the head. He awoke with a loud "What the Hell was that"? She and General Hughes busted out with laughter and Hughes told him what had happened. Hawkeye had left the room for a restroom break and in a soft voice General Hughes bent down to the waking colonel Roy Mustang and said"ya know you were mentioning Rizas name in your sleep not loud enough to where she heard you or anything though"Hughes had a huge grin on his face while telling him and Roy had a big smirk and grin on his face and told Hughes not to say a word to anyone about it. Hughes kept his promise as long as Roy promised to look at the new pictures of his cute little daughter Elysia. No matter how much Hughes was getting on his nerves for waking up and already getting pictures shoved in his face and being black mailed just for not looking at silly but in a way cute pictures. Roy agreed to it he was listening to Hughes babble about her while he was lost in his own mind woundering if she dreamed of him. If she had dreams or even thoughts of him marring another women. If She even had felt the same way about him as he had her. He heard someone walking back into the room and heard a voice of so soft but sweet say "your finally awake colonel"? Hughes had looked at his watch and seen the time and said "well I've gotta get heading home now to see my adorable Elyisa before her bedtime". While he walked out of the room he looked back at Roy while Hockeye was reading and mouthed to Roy" have fun with your dreamed women being here". All Roy did was smile and tell Hughes to get the hell home for his daughter. He looked at hockeye and said" its getting late you should head home and she replied "I was babysitting you while your nap and I was being helpful with the very soon deadline ending paperwork. After hockeye said that he was thinking how did and could he ever deserve someone so protective and watchful of him. He looked out the window and asked did you notice it's raining out". She said with her bright red amber eyes looking at him "yes I noticed and also noticed you need me to walk you home because your useless to protect yourself in the rain. She began signing that very few papers that were left to be signed. Then she asked if he was getting ready to go home so she could follow just in case. After she had said that it took Roy a few moments to reply wondering" how do I deserve this wonderful women in my life who makes my heart thump like the pound of a drum? How did I get so lucky?. She was waiting patiently for his reply and he said "yes I suppose". So they grabbed their coats and left for their journey so Hawkeye (Roy's babysitter and protector when useless in the rain) could walk him home to make sure he'd be fine. She was wondering what has been on his mind why he has been spacing out so long and so much. She didn't want to ask him just in case it was memories of his past he wanted to put behind him and forget. She was wondering if maybe he had a date and have found "the right girl" because earlier that day she had heard Roy and Havoc a conversation about women. As she thought more into it she about got sick to her stomach and tears were forming in her eyes. She tried not to think about it forgetting Roy was right beside her sharing a umbrella with her because she was walking him home. She just couldn't stop thinking and worrying about if that was the case. She'd lose the only man in her life that had made sense to her being. Roy looked over on his left side to which Riza was staring into space with a frown on her mouth and he eyes into tears. They arrived to Roys house and him being safe and sound. Before she had left Roys house he looked at her and told her "Thanks for being here to help keep me in line". She replied "anytime sir" with a soft voice that made Roy get cold chills up his spine. She told him good night and started on her way walking home and he yelled back to her" Good Night see you Bright and early". And she replied "Even though I'm always the one who's there earlier than you sir". After him realizing she was down the street he said softly to himself" I wish she knew how much she ment to me and her being here all this time. While Riza was thinking the same on the rest of her way home. While she was walking she had seen her friend Rebecca and had stopped to hold a short conversation with her. Rebecca asked" How is things going working for the womanizer"? Riza said softly "there going well I guess". Rebecca could tell she had something on her mind but didn't know what. Rebecca asked what was wrong and Riza just replied " have you ever had that worry of someone you've loved and needed and wanted so badly is getting his heart taken from you?" Rebecca replied "I have had that feeling plenty of times with someone". After talking to Rebecca Riza had finally gotten home. She heard her little companion clawing at the door happy to see her and hear her voice. When she got her apartment she had a phone call. It was Lt. Havoc he said he needed to ask her something tomorrow at work and Riza replied "okay"? After hanging up from him she had laid down and all she could see in her dreams were Roy engaging to a woman that didn't even know him like she (Riza) had. She had felt tears coming down her face and then she was finally asleep. As of Roy, he ended up meeting Hughes at the bar that night because he had a hard time getting to sleep thinking of her. Wondering if she had been thinking the same about him finding someone else and if she had felt the same way. While talking to Hughes he asked Hughes what all he had said in his sleep Hughes laughed outloud thinking about it and told Roy he needs to find a wife to have a cute little daughter like Elyisa. But then he told him he had said in his sleep "Hawkeye, don't marry that fool Havoc I'm your true man and love and always have been". Roy smiled and said I have someone I need to talk to and Hughes looked happy for him because he knew what he meant who to talk to. He walked to Rizas apartment and knocked and waited and waited he heard the sound of Black Hayate barking. Then he heard someone walking to the door. He smiled when he heard her footsteps thinking "it's my queen" And Riza was half asleep but hoping it was her "King". She looked through the peep hole of the door and solftly smiled. She opened the door reminding her of when she was a child letting him in the Hawkeye house. She asked "What's wrong sir"? He said "nothing just wanted to come visit and play some chess if you don't mimd". She yawned quietly and said "ok sure sir but one game then I'm going back to bed and you can stay the night in the spare bed room". He smiled and when she let him in he pulled the chess pieces out and was happy to see the "queen" chess piece and had a big grin how much it reminded him of his long life queen. As of Riza pulling out the chess pieces she pulled the king chess piece out and was thinking "at last, my favorite piece of my heart" my king". And She smiled and smirked. While playing chess Riza's King Piece was doing quite well and Riza had excused herself to use the restroom. While she was in there Roy noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the bottom of the king piece and on the paper was written" This is a special piece to me it reminds me of a very special someone and so close that means so much to me Roy Mustang". He couldn't believe it. Roy started tearing up and Riza came back and asked "whats wrong sir"? He said nothing just thinking". She walked back over and noticed her paper was gone out of her king piece and she had gotten nervous all though Riza was not one to cry tears ran down her face with Roy's onyx eyes staring into hers and he walked over to her and gave her a piece of paper he had taken from his "queen piece". The paper had said" This queen piece reminds me of a woman who is strong and the best thing that had ever happened to me". She got quiet and Roy had noticed her amber red eyes were tearing up more and he looked in them and said "I need and want you more than you think." And also he said "ask Hughes tomorrow when we go back to work he knows". Riza hugged Roy and told him" I'd suspect you to feel the same about me as I do about you" and Roy softly kissed her cheek. As they were packing up the chess game getting ready for bed, Roy decided he wanted to sleep beside her to keep her safe from nightmares. Roy woke earlier than her because he had a longer day ahead. Riza awoke early the next morning and went to HQ and she had seen Hughes talking to Roy. Roy smiled at her and Hughes had said "Roy now that you two are out of the bag now do you mind if I tell her about what was wrong and about your words in your sleep yesterday?" Roy said with a true smile and a bright red blush upon his cheeks "I don't mind at all." Hughes walked over to where Lt Hawkeye was standing by the door and whispered into her ear and said "did you know Roy has really been worried about something and it's a dream and nightmare of his?" Riza asked what is it about and he had said "about his Queen marrying Havoc". He spoke your name softly in his sleep yesterday I heard it when I dropped the paperwork off at his desk and told me the story last night over the phone". Hawkeye seen Roy watching them two speak and she went straight over to Roy and had said" I have nightmares of you getting married to a women that doesn't even know you like I do and need you like I do". Roy bent down and kissed Riza on her pinkish lips in front of everyone in the office and said" don't ever worry about that you're my queen and always will be and I'm your king and always will be". Hughes was watching them and crying out of happiness that Roy has finally found himself a wife. Hughes had came over and said" now you guys will have cute little kids like Elyisa" Roy and Rizas faces were deep red blushing as deep as the color of red blood. Also Hughes was joking with them when he walked into Roys apartment and seen them cuddling together on the green sofa and had asked" so when's the big date" Roy just turned back and smiled and said" we haven't decided and also told Hughes he has been right all of a long about finding the best and perfect wife for his life. The dedication, protection and trust held them together and helped hold their love for one another closer and stronger.


End file.
